fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaa's Wrath
Thumper and Bambi led Olivia back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Olivia curiously asked. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Bambi said. When they were all the way in the grotto, Thumper pointed ahead and Olivia gasped in amazement at the statue of Fievel. "Oh! Guys, you're the best!" Olivia exclaimed happily and she gave them a hug. She then went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Olivia said dreamily. She then giggled and said "Why, Fievel, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Olivia then laughed and spun around in joy, but she stopped and gasped when she saw Kaa in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Olivia exclaimed in shock. Thumper and Bambi hid quickly. Timothy was a few feet behind Kaa. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Kaa said angrily. Olivia bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal mouse from drowning?" Kaa demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Olivia said. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Olivia, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Kaa scolded. "He would have died!" Olivia protested. "One less human to worry about!" Kaa shouted. "You don't even know him!" Olivia snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Kaa shouted. That did it for Olivia, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Olivia gasped and covered her mouth. Thumper, Bambi, and Timothy gasped as well. Kaa looked stunned. "No!" Kaa gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Olivia? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" he shouted. "I don't care!" Olivia shouted. "So help me, Olivia, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Kaa said menacingly. With that, he summoned his Keyblade. Kaa's Keyblade glowed. Thumper, Bambi, and Timothy gasped and ran for cover. Despite Olivia's pleas, Kaa destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it! "DADDY, NO!!!" Olivia shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Olivia looked down and began to sob into her face. Kaa's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own daughter and sadly slithered away. Timothy walked over to Olivia and said, "Look kid. I..." "Just go away." Olivia said, sobbingly. Timothy, Bambi, and Thumper sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the young mouse was weeping. Suddenly, Merlock and Dijon got inside the grotto and saw Olivia crying in sadness. "Poor, poor mouse." Dijon said. He and Merlock went over to Olivia. Olivia was crying. Dijon began to cry. Merlock put his hands on his face and sobbed. Olivia, Merlock, and Dijon were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction